


Betting Big

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Bets & Wagers, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Luffy gets flustered over Zoro, M/M, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Robin being kinda a vouyer, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, Zoro being a little shit, Zoro knows he is attractive and is being an ass about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Luffy is known for his lack of shame. So what will happen when the Straw Hats make a bet about who can make their captain lose his composure?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	Betting Big

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what you think. I've been doing a lot of explicit fics lately, so should my next fic be fluffy or keep up my E streak?
> 
> Inspired by a story on Tumblr: https://lawslessons.tumblr.com/post/640079060977025024/not-so-tough-now-huh

Luffy was well known for his unshakable confidence. Unless something was surprising or shocking, he usually kept his face even. Seeing the captain blush was a rarity. Even when someone was obviously flirting with him, his face kept its normal color. What happened more often was a look of discomfort would takeover his face at being flirted with. Naturally, this fact caused a bet to be formed. During the aftermath of a party where everyone was drunk after Zoro had taken Luffy to bed, a wager was set up. All of the rest of the crew would try to make their captain flushed and flustered. To make him loose his composure. Zoro was kept in the dark to keep the alpha from guarding his omega from their antics.

  


Brook tried first. He told dirty joke after dirty joke, but Luffy just laughed with that same cheery smile. The skeleton gave up after the captain got bored and proceeded to try scent marking Brook the best he could. Franky tried next. He tried talking about sex and kinks casually to see if it’d make the younger pirate squirm. What ended up happening was the shipwright ended up knowing a lot more about the ship’s mated pair than he ever wanted to. Usopp and Chopper teamed up to make the next attempt. They played a game with Luffy and made sure that the captain kept tripping or running into things. Luffy just laughed it off until Zoro forced him to come take a nap. His logic being that the omega only got that way when super tired.

  


Nami tried next. She managed to get Luffy to try on some of her clothes: a miniskirt and a crop top. The omega didn’t mind in the least. He ran around the ship laughing and twirling in the flowy clothes. The only ones who got flustered were the other men on the crew. Zoro especially flushing at the exposing outfit. Sanji finally gave it a try when Robin and Nami convinced him to. He put his mouth close to the omega’s neck. That only resulted in Zoro getting into a fistfight with the cook. Luffy laughed at the sight with great joy. Robin was the last to try. She observed the others carefully to see what things didn’t affect the captain. The two ended up having a frank conversation about relationships where Luffy gushed about Zoro. While that caused a soft blush on the man’s face, he kept his composure.

  


The Straw Hats were gathered in the galley to address the situation. Zoro and Luffy were away as the swordsman was putting the tipsy omega to bed. Nami groaned into her glass, “Is there seriously nothing that embarrasses that moron?” Sanji winced as Chopper wrapped up the wounds Zoro gave him for putting his mouth near his omega’s bond mark. The doctor looked up, “We all kinda knew that it’d be tough when the bet was made.” Usopp groaned as he put his forehead on the table, “I knew it’d be hard, but not this hard.” Brook hummed thoughtfully, “Perhaps there is no way to get Luffy flustered.” Franky shook his head, “Nah, there’s gotta be something.” Robin smiled with her eyes shut, “Maybe we should ask Zoro for assistance.”

  


Usopp squeaked, “Are you crazy?! He’ll kill us!” The beta whimpered as he threw his arms over his head. Sanji leaned on the table, “Mosshead doesn’t have enough brains to come up with any ideas.” Brook leaned back in his chair, “But, Zoro does know Luffy better than any of us.” Franky smiled at Robin, “SUPER idea, Robin!” The archeologist smiled back, “Thank you, Franky.” Nami hummed as she tapped her glass with her finger, “He won’t kill any of us if we let him in on the bet. He does like to gamble.” She leaned back and enthusiastically thrust her glass up into the air, “Now that that’s settled, let’s bet on whether Zoro will be able to do it or not!” In the mild drunken haze, all the crew agreed to the new bet.

  


Zoro stared back at the women standing in front of him, “You made a bet to see who could make Luffy flustered and when none of you could, you decided to come to me.” Both the women nodded with a smile and a ‘yup’. Robin did her usual close-eyed smile, “If you can get our dear captain flustered then you can get some of the money wagered.” The swordsman arched an eyebrow as his eye fixed on Nami, “I’ll do it under the condition that I get to keep the money I win. You can’t take it from me for whatever bullshit debt you have on me.” Nami sighed with an exaggerated eye roll, “I suppose since if you succeed, I’ll get some money anyways.” Zoro gained a large smirk, “I’m in.”

  


Luffy hummed happily as he fished with Usopp and Chopper. A soft purr overtook the hum at the feeling of general happiness on the Sunny. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Suddenly, hands gently tugged on his waist. Luffy laughed as he turned around to look at his mate. This was something Zoro did sometimes. The swordsman would tug him away from whatever he was doing to get a nap together. What was odd was that his alpha had just been sleeping. Luffy let himself get led away to the mast, “Miss me, Ro?” Zoro tugged his mate into his lap with an affirmative grunt. The captain nuzzled their noses together with a laugh, “I love Zoro.” That caused a purr to rumble in the swordman’s chest.

  


Thoroughly distracted, Luffy paid no mind to all the crew watching the pair carefully. This was it. They might finally see their unflappable captain lose his composure. The omega purred as warm hands rubbed against his lower back. He looked into a stormy gray eye with a loving gaze. Zoro spoke quietly, “I really missed you, captain.” Luffy went a bit stiff with wide eyes at the sound. His alpha’s voice was deep and gravelly from sleep. It sent a light shiver down the omega’s spine. A hand lifted up and cradled the captain’s cheek. Zoro dragged his thumb along his mate’s lower lip with a deep sigh. A smirk curled onto his face at the soft gasp he got. His hand moved from his mate’s cheek to press against the bond mark. A flush was slowly rising on the other’s face.

  


Zoro continued by grabbing Luffy’s shirt and yanking him forward. That caused a soft yelp to escape the other. Luffy was staring back with wide eyes and a surprised expression. The alpha smirked, “What’s wrong, sunshine? I just want to be close to you.” Another shiver went through the omega at that voice. He was stock still as Zoro leaned forward to whisper in his ear. The warm breath against his ear was already accelerating his breathing. His heart pounded in his ears. “I want you, my pretty little omega. I want to cover you in marks. Let everyone know you’re mine. I want to suck your cock until you’re dripping with slick. Then, I want to fuck you until you’re shaking and drooling from how good you feel. Would you let me do that, my future king?”

  


Most of the other crew members had no clue what the swordsman was saying. What they could tell was that it was working. Luffy’s face had gotten progressively redder until he was almost crimson. His body had gone completely rigid. When Zoro finished, a weird mix of a squeak and a groan came out of the omega as he let his head fall into the crook of his alpha’s neck. Chopper started to panic a bit when steam started to come off of Luffy in waves. He dropped his fishing pole, “Luffy! Are you ok?!” A weak and shaky ‘no’ came out in response. Most of the crew started to laugh at the sight. Money was passed around with Nami, Zoro, Robin, and Brook getting the bulk of it. Zoro rubbed his mate’s back soothingly as he was handed his winnings.

  


Luffy lurched back from his hiding spot with a large pout, “That was mean. Zoro’s being a jerk.” He smacked the other’s chest which caused the swordsman to laugh. The alpha leaned forward to lick at his mate’s neck. Luffy squirmed unhappily as he resisted the attempt to win him over. Zoro started to purr again as he groomed his captain’s neck. The omega refused to look at the older pirate even as his body relaxed. Zoro paused and tried to get his omega’s attention back, “C’mon, Luf, it was just a joke.” Luffy only turned further away with a huff. The only reason he hadn’t gotten up was because of the hands clamped down on his hips. The other crew mates had started getting back to their normal tasks.

  


Zoro nudged his nose against his lover’s neck. He lifted his head and pressed kisses against rubbery skin. Luffy relaxed further and eventually turned his head to catch his mate’s lips with his own. The mated pair kissed until the omega fully relaxed against his alpha’s body. They separated for air. Zoro smirked at Luffy, “Wanna take this to the bath?” The captain nodded with a low chuckle. The swordsman stood up with his mate in his arms and they made their way over to the bathroom. Both men ignored the looks they got as they walked. Sanji scrunched up his nose, “There goes the shitty perverts.” Robin had a suggestive smile on her face, “I don’t blame Luffy after all the things Zoro said to him.” The beta didn’t respond to the others demanding to know what was said with horrified looks. She just smiled with a chuckle.


End file.
